


Death in Battle

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: When dreams turn to nightmares.





	Death in Battle

He’d cheered as the men had marched proudly into the city.

“Forlong!” he’d yelled as loudly as possible, echoing the voices raised around him. “Faithful Forlong!”

There were no raised voices when Forlong - valiant Forlong - was carried from the field, his body hewn by many axes.

Bergil watched as the grievously mutilated body was carried into the city by men who refused to see their liege’s body dishonoured on the field of battle.

Tears were cold and wet on Bergil’s pale cheeks as his childhood dreams of noble and heroic battle withered and died.

There was no glory in battle.


End file.
